


A Promise

by Pixel_Machine



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Machine/pseuds/Pixel_Machine
Summary: Gaius was a simple foot soldier once, but he had someone who made it tolerable.
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	A Promise

The Airship Landing was pressed full of people, soldiers and civilians alike, all speaking and shouting and laughing and crying. It all began to blur together for Gaius oen Baelsar, becoming a dull and far too loud roar that made his teeth feel like they were rattling in his skull.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, twisting the ring on his finger as he attempted to clear and settle his mind.

“Gaius!” He heard, and his eyes snapped open. He nearly broke a fellow soldier’s rib as he elbowed the man aside to reach the railing, “Gaius!”

“Darling?” He asked softly, then shook his head and looked down at the familiar head of wild purple-blue hair, “Kallias!”

The man looked up and smiled brightly at Gaius, adjusting his thick-lensed glasses as he exclaimed, “There you are!” He then reached into the bag at his hip, and handed the small wrapped parcel he withdrew from within up towards him, “You forgot this!”

Gaius had to lean down pretty far to reach, but he grabbed the package from his smiling husband, “What is it?!” He asked, having to shout as loud as he could to be heard over the engines of the airship that were now roaring to life, signalling that takeoff was imminent.

“Your lunch!”

Gaius smiled at his husband, and looked to the nearest soldiers, who looked back at him with amused smiles. He felt a bit embarrassed, but he also felt as though he didn’t care what the others thought about him. He had his loving husband, and he had a real chance to make a better life for the two of them if this mission he was about to embark on was successful, and that’s all that truly mattered.

“Gaius!” Kallias called out again, “Do I get a goodbye kiss?”

“Kallias!” Gaius exclaimed, his face beginning to feel warm.

“Aw, Gaius, come on, we’ll help you!” The soldier to his left, an acquaintance of his, said, and motioned to the soldier on Gaius’s right to help him, “Ready?”

Gaius was too stunned to object, and the laugh that Kallias let out as he was hung over the railing by his ankles, leaving his face level with his husband’s, was enough to make up for the embarrassment. The kiss that he received, coupled with a somewhat awkward but much enjoyed embrace, from his husband also helped greatly.

“I promise,” Gaius began as they parted, “That I will return to you, and I will gift you the life that you deserve.”

“Just come back.” Kallias replied softly, and called out as Gaius was lifted back up by his fellow soldiers, “That would be enough!”

Gaius wished to say more, but the airship had begun to lift off, so instead he simply smiled, nodded, and raised his boxed lunch in thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
